1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to card edge connectors.
2. Prior Art
The art is replete with patents regarding card edge connectors. Examples can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,891,023; 4,894,022; 5,026,292; 4,030,792; and 4,846,734. There is a seemingly ever-present need for reducing the size of card edge connectors to minimize the amount of space used by such connectors on mother printed circuit boards. Present card edge connectors only space contacts at a center-to-center pitch or spacing of about 0.050 inch because of electromagnetic problems and manufacturability problems that arise if the present types of contacts are attempted to be moved closer together.